Noches en Pizzería de Freddy Fazbear
by Darkneko09
Summary: ven a ver como dos amigas se pasan 5 noches en la Pizzería de Freddy Fazbear, y como actúa y ve las cosas cada una, Darkie una chica que ve todo con normalidad y las cosas muy adorables, Daniela, en como se desespera y le dan mini infartos :3. XD perdonen que no pueda darles un buen summary TuT
1. Noche 1

_**Hola esta fanfic lo hice para distraerme un poco… en fin se tratara de Five Nights at Freddy's, pero en esta historia una amiga y yo seremos los guardias de seguridad en Pizzería de Freddy Fazbear, el fanfic será de acuerdo al juego :3 pero tratare que sea divertido xD.**_

* * *

 **Pizzería de Freddy Fazbear – 12.00 am - Noche 1**

-vamos no esta tan mal, nos pagaran 100$ dólares, si nos quedamos las 5 noches. Dijo Darkie animando a su amiga Daniela

-si per-. Interrumpida

 **El teléfono suena**

\- _Hola, ¿Hola? Uh, quería grabar un mensaje para ayudarlo a instalarse en su primera noche. Um, en realidad, yo trabajaba en esa oficina antes que ti. Ahora estoy terminando mi última semana, como podrás ver. Así que, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a centrarnos en que pases tu primera semana. ¿De acuerdo?_

 **-** será mejor prestar atención Dani. Dijo Darkie mirando a Daniela quien asiente con la cabeza

 _-Uh, veamos, primero hay un saludo introductorio por parte de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes. Um, «Bienvenido/a a la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear. Un lugar mágico para niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y diversión vienen a la vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o persona. Al descubrir que se ha producido un daño o muerte, un informe de la persona desaparecida se presentará dentro de 90 días, o tan pronto la propiedad y los locales sean completamente limpiados y blanqueados, y las alfombras sean reemplazadas»._

-pero que cojones?! Dijo Daniela

-tiene sentido para mí. Darkie actuando normal

 _-Blablablá… ahora, eso puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí pueden actuar un poco raro durante la noche, pero, ¿Yo los culpo? No. ¿Y si yo estuviese obligado a cantar esas mismas estúpidas canciones por veinte años sin nunca ir al baño? Posiblemente estaría también un poco irritado en la noche. Así que, recuerda, estos personajes mantienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los chicos y necesitamos mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿Verdad? Muy bien._

-actuar? Cuestiono Daniela muy confundida

 _-Así, sólo ten esto en cuenta, los personajes suelen merodear un poco. Uh, se los deja en una especie de modo "caminata libre" por la noche. Uh… Algo sobre sus motores se bloquea si se desconectan por un largo tiempo. Uh, ellos solían caminar también durante el día. Hasta que ocurrió la Mordida del 87. Sí. E-es impresionante que el cuerpo humano pueda vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿Sabes?_

-yo escuche eso pero de que caminaban eso es nuevo. Dijo Darkie interesada

 _Uh, ahora, respecto a tu seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes, uh, si llegan a verte durante horas posiblemente no te reconozcan como humano. Lo más probable es que te vean como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje. Y como está en contra de las reglas de la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear, seguramente tratarán de… meterte a la fuerza en un traje de Freddy Fazbear. Um, ahora, eso no podría ser tan malo si sus propios trajes no estuviesen llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatrónicos, especialmente alrededor de la zona facial. Así que, podrías imaginarte como sería tener tu cabeza fuertemente presionada en uno de esos podría causar un poco de incomodidad… y la muerte. Uh, las únicas partes de ti que podrían probablemente volver a ver la luz del día serían tus globos oculares y los dientes cuando estallen hacia afuera de la parte frontal de la máscara, jej._

-0.0, a ese hijo de p$% le parece gracioso. Molesta y algo asustada

-jeje que se sentirá. Curiosa

-ve con ellos y averígualo. Dijo Daniela molesta

-no porque, también quiero ver como sale la sangre por fuera, y si mejor lo haces tú y yo veo por las cámaras? Sonriendo inocentemente

 _S-sí, no te dicen estas cosas cuando firmas. Pero ellos, el primer día deberían ser una briza. Voy a hablar contigo mañana. Uh, revisa las cámaras, y recuerda cerrar las puertas solamente si es absolutamente necesario. Debes conservar energía. Bien, buenas noches._

-genial vamos a morir…dijo Daniela con mucho fastidio

-oh vamos! Que aburrida eres! Dijo Darkie haciendo un puchero

-bueno al menos son las **1:00 am**. Dijo Daniela ve mientras la cámara 1B en la tablet

-yo me encargare de las puertas. Mientras Darkie prende las luces un momento.- y tenemos 96% de batería vamos bien

-estos animatronicos son tan creepys, me recuerdan a ti. En tono burlón dijo Daniela, mientras pone la tablet en su regazo

-Aww que gracias :3 . dijo sonriendo Darkie

-Mmp. Viendo en la cámara 1C Pirate Cove, y la cámara 6 que solo hay audio.- La cámara 6 solo hay audio…Dijo Daniela pensativa

-que importa al menos ves las demás. Dijo tranquila.- y no te preocupes veras a Will en la mañana. Dijo en tono pícaro

-vete a la verga Darkie. Dijo sonrojada Daniela

-oye se mas ahorrativa que ya tenemos 65% de energía y todavía no son las 2:00 am, después no vienen a coger, los animatronicos aquí! Aunque me gustaría ver si Bonnie decide moverse. Mirando a la puerta

-Bonnie? Pregunto Daniela

-Bonnie es el conejo, que está al lado del pollo que es Chica, y el otro Freddy que es un oso y por ultimo y Foxy que es un zorro que está en la Pirate Cove. Sonriendo, mirando su reloj. Y ya son las **2:00 am** :3

-aja. Daniela se pone a ver la cámara 1A y faltaba Bonnie.- Oh mierda donde estas conejo!. Y ve en la cámara 5.- oh estas hay…mirando la cámara 5

-eh? Se movió Bonnie? Emocionada

-sí. Pensando.- _como puede estar asi sabiendo que nos quieren matar?_

Daniela no le presta atención y se pone a ver las cámaras 1B donde ahora Bonnie se encontraba, mirando a la cámara, revisa la cámara 1A, chica y Freddy seguían allí

 **-4:00 am-**

-ese perro me tiene nerviosa. Dijo Daniela atormentada

-es un conejo! Darkie molesta

-pues deben mejorar el diseño! Molesta igual.- además se la mantiene yendo a la cámara 5 y 1B. Fastidiada.- y solo queda 27% de batería… algo preocupada

-pues revisa lo menor posible. Dijo Darkie mientras se hace una trenza, de lo más tranquila

Daniela no responde y lo hace en la cámara 1A, solo quedaba Freddy, en la cámara 2ª estaba Bonnie.- oh esta cerca ese infeliz. mientras se va a la cámara 7 donde se encuentra chica.- y el pollo se mueve rápido.- revisa la cámara 4ª y chica estaba muy cerca de la cámara.- como llego hay si estaba en la cámara 7!?. Asustada

-pues ella tiene nombre, yo también me enojaría si me tuvieran un apodo degradante. Mirando a Daniela

-tienes que estar bromeando Darkie. Mirando a su amiga

\- je pues está enojada contigo. En tono burlón

 **-5:00 am-**

-demonios solo tenemos 12% de batería! Desesperada, y chica ya estaba en la cámara 4B,y Bonnie en la 2B.- Darkie cierra las puertas! Mando

-ok!. Las cierra.- alto pero que asi no se acaba más rápido la batería?. Pregunto

Daniela mira la batería y solo quedaba 5% de energía, maldice mentalmente.

-oh mira Bonnie, está en la ventana! Feliz

-pues que se joda! Grito Daniela

-se acaba la energía y todo se apaga, las puertas se abren-

-oh! Shit! Asustada dijo Daniela

-Daniela mira. Señalando al animatronico que estaba en la puerta izquierda, mientras se escuchaba una música

 **-6:00 am-**

Se alumbra el lugar ya que el sol está saliendo y los animatronicos van a su lugar

-uf….suspiro muy fuerte Daniela aliviada

-bueno tengo sueño. Bostezando

-no hiciste nada el toda la noche! Molesta

-bien, entonces mañana yo uso la tablet para vigilar la cámara :3. Dijo Darkie mientras sale con Daniela de _pizzería de Freddy Fazbear._

* * *

 _ **Ok dar a destacar que Daniela no actúa asi, solo es que en el fanfic ella toma ese papel :3 espero que les allá gustado y no sé cuando hare la noche 2, perdonen si hubo un error y no me fije TuT**_


	2. Noche 2

**_Hola, quería actualizar antes pero tenía problemas con el internet, y necesitaba buscar lo que decía el chico del teléfono en español TuT, Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR ESPERO QUE LO SIGAN HACIENDO Y LES GUSTE ESTA NOCHE_**

 ** _BETATSTR chapter 1 . Jul 14_**

 ** _Me da weba iniciar sesion aso que mira es un poquito corto y le falta una pisca de sentido pero fuera de eso esta todo bien y también te recomiendo contar la historia lentamente y sin apuros asi que te deseo suerte y chau_**

 ** _Darkneko:si lo se lo hice muy apurada, lo siento y espero que te guste esta noche y trate de hacerla más larga._**

 ** _-eres muy amable leí tu historia y me gusto mucho enserio me gustaría que le siguieras, y estoy pensando usar a Wyatt, para la noche siguiente y la verdad no se…eh estado pensando hacer una secuela, en base a esta historia que más adelante la diré quiero planificar bien y me gustaría que tu oc este allí claro solo si tu quieres, y la verdad tengo otras cosas pensadas pero la diré cuando haga la noche 3 pero hasta ahora, si Wyatt aparecerá en la noche 3 y tal vez en las demás un pequeño cameo…pero si quiero que este en la secuela, claro solo si tú me dices que si :3_**

 ** _hugotheflower13 chapter 1 . Jul 13_**

 ** _jajajajjajajaj Darkie se toma todo a la ligera y casi no le importa lo que diga Daniela_**

 ** _Buen Cap es pero que actualises pronto_**

 ** _Darkneko: jeje si gracias, me alegro que te allá gustado, y sobre actualizar pronto no te prometo nada a veces estoy algo ocupada y el internet está muy malo últimamente v.v pero si seguiré la historia y tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido posible_**

 ** _Y sobre Darkie, si ella al parecer no le importa xD, le verdad es que ella no le dan miedo los animatronicos, mas tarde explicare porque.._**

* * *

 **De camino a Pizzería de Freddy Fazbear.**

-no sé, como me convenciste de venir. Dijo Daniela muy molesta

-vamos Daniela! Ya deja de estar molesta será divertido. Dijo Darkie muy alegre

-claro será divertido tener que sobrevivir una noche, en esa endemoniada pizzería, no sé cómo te gustan tanto esos animatronicos, son creepys…como tú. Dijo Daniela con algo de fastidio

-mi hermano murió…y la otra vez soñé que estaba en esa pizzería… dijo Darkie con nostalgia

-oye no te traigas malos recuerdos. La mira con preocupación

-él es uno de los niños del caso… de no ser asi ya estuviera conmigo aquí…dijo muy decaída

-oye que diría tu hermano si estuviera aquí? Dijo Daniela sonriendo a Darkie

-no lo sé…

-olvídalo ya llegamos. Dijo Daniela parándose en toda la entrada de PFF (Pizzería de Freddy Fazbear. O Freddys)

 **Ya adentro**

 _ **Noche 2 -12:00am 98%**_

Darkie llega y se acomoda en la silla tomando la tableta, mientras que Daniela se pone a su lado mirando las puertas, Daniela siente un escalofrió por toda la espalda, por otro lado Darkie no estaba del todo alegre…

 _ **El teléfono suena**_

- _Uhh, ¿Hola? ¿Hola? Uh, bueno, si estás escuchando esto y en el día número dos, uh, ¡Felicidades! N-no quiero hablar mucho esta vez desde que Freddy y sus amigos tienden a ser más activos a medida que avanza la semana. Uhh, puede que sea una buena idea echar un vistazo a las cámaras mientras hablo sólo para asegurarse de que todos están en su lugar apropiado. Ya sabes…_

-oh genial. Dijo Daniela con sarcasmo

-… Darkie estaba mirando el poste

 _-Uh… Curiosamente, el mismo Freddy no baja del escenario muy a menudo. Aunque escuché que se vuelve mucho más activo en la oscuridad, así que, hey, supongo que eso es una razón más para no quedarse sin energía, ¿Verdad? Ta-también quiero enfatizar la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas. Hay puntos ciegos en la vista de tus cámaras, y esos puntos ciegos pasan a estar al exterior de tus puertas. Así que si-si no encuentras nada o a nadie en tus cámaras, asegúrate de revisar las luces de las puertas. Uh, puede que sólo tengas unos segundos para reaccionar... Uh, no significa que estés en peligro, por supuesto. No quiero decir eso. También, revisa la cortina en Pirate Cove de vez en cuando. El personaje de ahí parece ser el único que se vuelve más activo si las cámaras permanecen apagadas por largos períodos de tiempo. Supongo que no le gusta ser observado. No lo sé. De todos modos, ¡Estoy seguro de que tienes todo bajo control! Uh, hablaré contigo pronto._

 _ **Termina la llamada**_

-ósea que lo que vimos ayer era Freddy? Dijo Daniela algo asustada

-pues si…seria y callada

-y quien es el personaje de la Pirate Cove? Pregunto Daniela mirando a su compañera

-Foxy, es un zorro pirata… dijo revisando la cámara 1a

-ah…. Mirando a la puerta, y estaba Bonnie allí, en un parpadeo Daniela cierra la puerta.- por qué no me avisaste que Bonnie estaba cerca!?

-pensé que estaba en la cámara 1b, y eso fue muy rápido. Un poco impresionada

-ni que lo digas… abre la puerta y Bonnie sigue hay.- oh joder! Cierra la puerta de nuevo

 _ **1:00am – 76%**_

-creo que ya se fue…abre la puerta y Bonnie sigue ahí, la cierra rápido.- sigue ahí! por qué? Asustada

-no se pregúntale… algo molesta dijo Darkie, revisa la cámara 4a y chica estaba hay.- oh hola chica… cambia la cámara a la 2b, no había nada, revisa la cámara 1a y Freddy ya no estaba.-oye Daniela Freddy ya se fue de su lugar

-….. Mirando a Darkie.- que te pasa? Estas muy callada e irritada…algo preocupada

-nada estoy bien. Mintió

-…..ok... Preocupada

-chica a las dos en punto. Con fastidio

Daniela va y cierra la puerta.

 _ **2:00am- 66%**_

-oh estas cerca…viendo la cámara 2a, y ve en la Pirate Cove, el telón estaba un poco abierto, chica ahora estaba en la cámara 4a

-Darkie, como fue que lo de tu hermano? Mirándola

-pues…fue aquí desapareció, y nadie sabe como… aunque muchos clientes sean quejado de el olor horrible de los animatronicos… mirando el ventilador

-como sabes eso? Pregunto

-pues es que yo vine aquí de día, y…olían horrible…y paso algo muy extraño…

-que paso? Mirándola fijamente

-pues…..

 _ **Recuerdo**_

Darkie, entra a la Pizzería de Freddy Fazbear, y mira alrededor, y allí estaban los animatronicos que intentaron matarla ayer y que lo intentarían hoy en la noche y hay estaba su animatronico favorito…Bonnie, ese animatronico de ojos rojos…que tenía que admitir que si le daba un poco de miedo, pasa y se sienta.

-bienvenida a la Pizzería de Freddy Fazbear. Le da el menú

-gracias...pero ya sé que pedir una pizza familiar de peperoni. Sonríe y le da el menú

-ok. Se va

Darkie se pone a ver el escenario allí seguían los animatronicos cantando canciones infantiles, en unos minutos viendo a Bonnie, el animatronico puso los ojos en ella, ella se acomodo y se puso espalda recta, Bonnie la estaba viendo y nadie lo notaba ya que estaban comiendo y los niños bailando la canción.

Darkie, siente un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo esos ojos sin vida color carmesí, viéndola era muy perturbador, claro que a Darkie no le asustaba eso, lo que la ponía asi era el hecho de lo que podía ver en esos ojos, odio, tristeza, furia…y algo que ella no lograba describir pero era algo agradable…

-aquí esta su pizza señorita, que se le antoja beber. Dijo el mesero con unas orejas de oso

-gracias y deme una coca cola… sin quitarle la mirada a Bonnie, sin embargo el ya estaba viendo a donde debería…

Después de unos segundos, Darkie suspira y empieza a comer, ya le habían traído el refresco, vuelve a mirar a Bonnie pero el animatronico estaba mirando al frente donde tiene que estar su mirada, cuando termina de comer se levanta y se dirige a la Pirate Cove.

Cuando llega allí estaba Foxy, uno de los animatronicos más queridos, sin embargo a ella le gustaba más Bonnie aunque era difícil decir que le gustaran ahora sabiendo que la trataron de matar a noche, pero ahora están actuando normal, como si no tuvieran vida

 **-Suspira-**

Darkie, se sienta en una mesa cerca de la Pirate Cove…de pronto ella voltea, porque sentía una mirada clavada en ella pero nadie la estaba viendo… se levanta y se dirige a la puerta pero antes de irse mira por última vez a Bonnie, quien de nuevo la estaba mirando ella se asusta y sale rápido de allí.

 _ **Fin del recuerdo**_

-Bonnie tenia la mirada clavada en ti? Dijo Daniela algo alterada

-si… revisando las cámaras

 _ **3:00am - 52%**_

Daniela cierra la puerta al ver a chica hay, Darkie estaba viendo la Pirate Cove por si Foxy decide salir, pero el telón solo estaba un poco abierto, por otro lado Freddy estaba en la cámara 2b.

-esa chica no se va. Dijo asustada prendiendo la luz, y Chica seguía ahí

-maldito pollo… en susurro dijo Darkie.- Bonnie esta cerca…

Daniela mira en dirección a la otra puerta y el la ventana estaba Bonnie, ella se encamina rápido para cerrar la puerta, y dice

-por esto nos pagaran 120 dólares?! Enojada y frustrada

-solo si nos quedamos las 3 noches que nos faltan. Viendo las cámaras

-no vendré mañana. Dijo firmemente

-está bien no vengas. Sin prestarle atención a Daniela

-no me digas que vendrás tu Darkie. Algo sorprendida

-si vendré, lo hare y tan vez no venga sola, además que mañana no tienes una cita con Will? Pregunto

-sí pero la cita no es de 12 a 6 am! Además para que vendrás!? Tu misma lo dijiste nos quieren matar! Tratando de convencer a Darkie

-YO VENDRE MAÑANA Y PUNTO FINAL! Grito molesta

-…. Daniela la mira preocupada y abre las puertas cuando ve que no están ni Bonnie ni chica

En la ultima hora nadie se asomaba y Darkie vigilando la Pirate Cove más que todo, siguiendo el consejo del chico del teléfono

 _ **5:00am 30%**_

-no vendré sola mañana le diré a un amigo que venga conmigo…dijo seria y algo bajito

-quien? Pregunto Daniela curiosa

-no lo conoces se llama Wyatt. Dijo sonriendo al mencionarlo

-por que sonríes? Sospechando

-nada y Bonnie está en la puerta. Dijo fríamente

-ah!? Daniela mira a la puerta y no hay nada.- maldita sea Darkie no hagas que me asuste asi joder! Furiosa grito un poco

-aja lo que tu digas… viendo la cámara 4b y allí estaba chica.- chica esta cerca. Dijo a Daniela

Cuando Daniela ve que chica estaba ahí en la puerta, rápidamente la cierra, después Bonnie estaba en la ventana y ella cierra la otra puerta

 _ **Batería 16%**_

-mejor dejo la tableta si cierras las dos puertas o si no se acabara más rápido la energía… dejando la tableta en su regazo

-entonces me dirás como es Wyatt? Tratando de distraerse

-un chico con pies, brazos, cabeza…te doy la lista detallada? Aburrida y sin querer hablar

-ok señora amargura. Con fastidio

-ahora te la escribo estoy, vigilando que esos animatronicos no vengan a querer joder que no ves? Pregunto

-si lo sé, hay dos en la puerta. Asustada

-…

 _ **Batería 2%**_

-Bonnie y Chica siguen hay…asustada

-pues ya nos jodimos, se va acabar la energía. Dijo levantándose

Pero en eso el reloj marca las **_6:00am_** y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ni Bonnie ni chica estaban allí

-si! Grito Daniela de felicidad

-genial vámonos. Dijo Darkie saliendo con las llaves, y Daniela la sigue

Pero antes de cerrar la puerta Darkie ve por última vez a Bonnie, quien estaba junto a Chica y Freddy en el escenario pero él estaba inmóvil, sale con Daniela de allí y empiezan a caminar a su pequeño departamento

-segura que vendrás mañana? Preocupada Daniela mirando a Darkie

-sí y no leíste el contrato? Tenemos que cumplir, pero con que una venga será suficiente… dijo Darkie mirando al frente tranquila

-como puedes estar tan tranquila? Viendo a Darkie

-porque… no lo sé, es como si todo fuera normal para mi… mirando abajo

Daniela entiende a lo que quiere decir, y sigue caminando sin decir una palabra.

-lo siento… dijo Darkie cerrando los ojos

-está bien, lo entiendo. Dijo Daniela poniendo una mano en su hombro y sonríe

* * *

 _ **Bien la noche 2 hasta aquí, eh trate de hacerla más larga, espero que les guste, siento mucho si hubo un error, y no me fije u.u**_

 _ **Bueno, BETATSTR espero tu respuesta :3**_

 _ **Intente actualizar antes pero el internet estaba lagiado TuT**_


	3. Aviso y descripciones Uwu (IMPORTANTE)

_**Hola! lo siento por no actualizar pero, eh estado muy vaga, D: lo siento de verdad pero aparte de eso el internet es una mie#$% -v-, al menos el de mi casa :v pero me puse a pensar y dije…**_

 _ **Darkneko09: y si escribo las descripciones y las público? Después hago el cap :D**_

 _ **Y la verdad creo que si es una buena idea, por que asi el cap no estará con relleno si me entienden… además el último comentario que vi fue el de beta…se me olvido D: la verdad tengo mucho sin meterme a mi cuenta y leer otros fanfics…. Es más estoy escribiendo esto por aburrimiento ya que, no hay internet desde las mañana ahora son las 4:48 pm del 21]08]15 Xd, subiré esto inmediatamente cuando el internet llegue :D**_

 _ **Eh… también responderé los comentarios los prometo pero tal vez cuando escriba el cap 3 ya que en este momento no puedo :3, otra cosa mi internet se cae a cada rato D: asi que a lo mejor ni me dé tiempo de leer los comentarios 7n7…**_

 _ **Ok empecemos! Oh pero antes 1 oc no es mío le daré los créditos en la descripción :3**_

 _ **Eh y lo siento no puedo usar tu oc, por que le falta descripción y como el internet jode mucho, no puedo esperar necesitaba escribir, en serio perdón D:, además estoy cero imaginación…**_

* * *

 **Descripciones de oc:**

 **-Darkie Moon- (mío :3)**

 _ **Edad: 18**_

 _ **Color de pelo: negro, su corte de pelo es hasta el nivel del cuello**_

 _ **Color de ojos: azules claros, en sus ojos se le pueden ver cierta tristeza a pesar de ser brillantes e intensos**_

 _ **Mide: 1,60**_

 _ **Especialidades: rápida, buena en la lógica, estudia criminología**_

 _ **Forma de ser: suele ser alegre e infantil, pero cuando es la hora es seria y calculadora, pero hay veces que recuerda su pasado y suele comportarse indiferente con todo y muy irritada… (yandere XD) muy sarcástica**_

 _ **Ropa casual: chaqueta con capucha negra, blue jeans, botas rojas de plataforma baja, hasta debajo de la rodilla, adentro de la chaqueta usa una camisa blanca de tirantes.**_

 **-Daniela Woods- (de mi amiga Daniela)**

 ** _Edad: 18_**

 ** _Color de pelo: negro, tiene el cabello largo hasta casi la cintura, tiende a usar una trenza_**

 ** _Color de ojos: Marrones llenos de vida_**

 ** _Mide: 1,65_**

 ** _Especialidades: Memoria fotográfica, puede recordar cualquier persona o cosa que ah visto detalladamente sin olvidar un detalle, es muy buena con el dibujo y está terminando su carrera de en diseño grafico_**

 ** _Forma de ser: preocupada, es tímida con las personas nuevas, se sonroja con facilidad, gentil comprensiva, suele asustarse muy seguido_**

 ** _Ropa casual: suéter manga larga rojo con rayas negras, pantalón negro, botas militares marrones, en su pelo lleva un cintillo rojo_**

 **-Joseph Wolf – (mío :3)**

 _ **Edad: 20**_

 _ **Color de pelo: marrón almendra**_

 _ **Color de ojos: grises brillantes**_

 _ **Mide: 1,85**_

 _ **Especialidades: sabe defensa personal, está estudiando perito forense**_

 _ **Forma de ser: suele ser serio y cauto, valiente, muy reservado**_

 _ **Ropa casual: suéter cris de rayas negras, blue jeans, zapatos deportivos negros**_

* * *

 _ **No se cuando hare el cap D: y la cosa es que se me cae mucho el internet**_


End file.
